Fūrinji Clan - Shoton Patterns
Fūrinji Clan History: : Shoton release, a powerful elemental release that makes use of the user's ability to crystalize their chakra into diamond has been the driving force in power behind the Sunagakure's rise in the last 8 and a half months. Though it's a glaringly obvious. This unique Kekei Genkai has allowed not only increased military strength but also a meteoric financial rise as this diamond became a well sought after crafting material world round. Though who these materials are sold to is a well kept secret, Sunagakure's under the table deals have helped the village rise up from a normally uninhabitable desert into a thriving city. This tie, binds the clan to the village however, where the clan goes, the village is rarely far behind being reluctant to let the source of their wealth drift too far from their reach. Over time, as this clan and the village's objectives began to blend more and more it began to transition from humble merchents and smiths into legitimate ninjas giving birth to incredible techniques that made use of the powerful crystalizing effects that produced the diamond like material. Learning how to mold their chakra this gave birth to very strange but effective techniques that to this day remain one of the core powers that help drive Sunagakure's influence. These diamonds however can appear in various forms and with different patterns granting the user different methods of applying them making them much more lethal. ='Basic Information' = Kekkei Genkai: Shoton Patterns - Crystalization Elemental Affinity: Wind, Earth, Crystals Traits: Shoton Release Patterns Brittle Pattern is the Shoton's ability to crystalize other objects into a glossy silver like crystal. This material is incredibly fragile and easily crushed or smashed without effort. Advancing this pattern allows the Shoton wielder to make objects weaker and destroy their structure with ease. Chaotic Pattern is the shoton's ability to grow soot like dust on objects that is easily igniteable and can cause severe irritation or even legitimate burns if the victim is careless. Advancing this pattern allows the Shoton wielder to create layers of this crystaline soot on objects to burn or irritate victims. Lonsdale Pattern is the Shoton's ability to grow incredibly strong crystals similar to diamonds in appearance but harder and more difficult to shatter, these crystals are often the Shoton user's crystal of choice when in combat and are usually their most advanced ability. Advancing this pattern allows the Shoton wielder's hardened crystals to be imbuned with different effects. Shoton Release Prerequisites: Fūrinji Clan Members Only Effect: Allows the weilder to make use of Crystal release techniques. These basic crystals have no unique properties and are just basic meek crystals. When using unique Patterns, a shoton release wielder cannot use multiple patterns in the same technique/movement unless the technique itself says otherwise. TP: 0 Brittle Pattern Mastery Brittle Pattern: Crystal Formation Prerequisites: Shoton Release Effect: Allows the user to use fragile brittle patterns for their Shoton Crystal techniques. These crystals fragment and shatter at the faintest of impacts and are easy to destroy. TP: 10 Crystal Poison Prerequisites: Brittle Pattern: Crystal Formation Effect: When struck by a Crystal technique that uses the Brittle pattern, the impact area will be crystalized crystalizing the victim or the object struck turning it into a brittle object that can be easily shattered with a basic punch. When shattering a victim's body with this method, it will only destroy the surface of the skin exposing the meat within creating a devastating wound by shattering the opponent's skin. When struck multiple times in the same area with a technhique using this trait, the Crystalization will spread across the target from one joint to another for each sucessful strike. TP: 20 Brittle Pattern: Crystalization Prerequisites: Crystal Poison Effect: A devastating method for using Brittle crystal, the shoton release wielder will be capable of using Crystal Poison on contact by touching someone. This poison however only effects the target area and is an active ability preventing it from crystalizing an opponent who strikes the user when they are unprepared. TP: 40 Crystal Kill Prerequisites: Brittle Pattern: Crystal Formation Effect: A unique Crystal trait that allows the user to shatter their crystals at will, altering the patterns of other crystals in the area into Brittle patterns before shattering them with a snap of the fingers. TP: 60 Chaotic Pattern Mastery Chaotic Pattern: Crystal Formation Prerequisites: Shoton Release Effect: Allows the user to use dust like chaotic patterns for their shoton crystal technques. These soot like crystals dissolve on impact into a fine dust on impact. TP: 10 Crystal Coal Prerequisites: Chaotic Pattern: Crystal Formation Effect: Making use of the wind element within the Advanced element Shoton, the chaotic pattern can create Coal crystal that is incredibly flamable. The faintest of sparks or the weakest of ambers will cause crystal coal dust to ignite in an explosive flame similar to gunpowder. TP: 20 Crystal Chaos Prerequisites: Chaotic Pattern: Crystal Formation Effect: Unlike Crystal Coal, Crystal Chaos makes use of the Earth element within the advanced element Shoton. This unique trait allows techniques that use the chaotic pattern to splash and spread across a surface plastering it with the crystal powder covering small objects completely even from small shuriken sized constructs. TP: 40 Chaotic Pattern: Crystalization Prerequisites: Crystal Chaos Effect: A Unique form of Crystalization that makes use of the Chaotic Pattern's dust. This allows the user to turn Chaotic pattern Crystals in the area into either the Brittle Pattern or the Lonsdale Pattern. Unlike normal pattern switches though, when switching with this method, the Crystals explode outwards growing from each dust particle sized shard into thicker crystals the size of baseballs that stack up and adhere to what they touch. If someone is unfortunate enough to be touching the chaotic powder when this change occurs, there is a good chance the battle will be overed with the simple gesture. TP:20 Lonsdale Pattern Mastery Lonsdale Pattern: Crystal Formation Prerequisites: Shoton Release Effect: Allows the user to use the diamond hard Lonsdale patterns for their Shoton crystal techniques. These dense crystals are very strong and considered to be as hard as diamond. TP: 10 Crystal Bleeding Prerequisites: Lonsdale Pattern: Crystal Formation Effect: This unique trait allows the user to grow very fine barbs along the Lonsdale crystals adding to their lethal potential allowing them to adhere and tare their targets when crystalized or struck. Increases power of all techniques using the Lonsdale pattern by 10%. TP: 20 Lonsdale Pattern: Crystalization Prerequisites: Lonsdale Pattern: Crystal Formation Effect: This form of crystalization differs faintly from the other incarnations, rather then causing crystals to grow on contact, this grows crystals from the user's body. This allows the user to use the Lonsdale pattern in techniques without using handseals but instead using 1 movement to form the crystal before letting the technique take effect as it normally would. TP: 40 Crystal Bind Prerequisites: Lonsdale Pattern: Crystal Formation Effect: This powerful option allows the user to grow Lonsdale pattern crystals on contact with an object, these lonsdale crystals, while incredibly hard are also incredibly heavy weighing down whatever is crystalized. Though it won't destroy a victim's body, it will severely hinder their movement and reduce their speed and reflexes. The victim will recieve -X to Reflex and Speed when techniques using the Lonsdale pattern strike their target (E-Rank: 1, S-rank: 6) when Crystals are grown using this technique. The victim can chose to peel off these crystals from their body at the cost of losing their clothing, if it is however adhered to the skin, the victim will take half of the max damage for the rank of technique they peeled off (E-rank: 125, S-rank: 2000) from the adhered crystal ripping off portions of their skin during the removal process. These crystals can however be surgically removed without suffering the damage penalty for doing so. TP: 60 Crystal King Prerequisites: Lonsdale Pattern: Crystalization Effect: This powerful version of the Lonsdale Pattern allows the weilder to create a much harder version of the Lonsdale Pattern crystals. The durability of this crystal is said to a little over 50% harder then diamonds making it one of the strongest materials in existance. When Crystal king is used in a Shoton Release technique the crystal itself cannot be destroyed. Note: It's indestructable power applies only to durability, not the amount of damage it can inflict, while it is near indestructable, it is no more powerful then the standard Lonsdale Pattern. TP: 60 Jutsus: Crystal Release: Utilizing Wind and Earth Chakra, the Fūrinji are capable of creating Crystal Release Jutsu by using Earth Chakra to pressurize Carbon in different patterns creating different types of crystals. It is believed that these crystals are capable of being one of the hardest materials in the human world with practice. Ninjutsu *Snow Release: Yuki Kawarimi no JutsuShoton Release: Suisho Kyo *Shoton Release: Rokkakkei Seppen Shuriken *Shoton Release: Hari Hansei *Shoton Release: Hei Hari Jin *Shoton Release: Hari Senbon *Shoton Release: Suisho Ro no Jutsu *Shoton Release: Omiwatari no Jutsu *Shoton Release: Suisho Kyo Adauchi *Shoton Release: Hasho Koryu *Shoton Release: Suisho Bunshin no Jutsu *Shoton Release: Suisho Meikyu no Jutsu *Shoton Release: Kessho Gokakuro *Shoton Release: Suishoheki Hachi no Jin Hybrid *Shoton Release: Suisho To *Shoton Release: Hari Yari